No siempre estare ahí
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Uno cree que siempre las personas estaran ahí, y dejan lo que tienen que decirles para otro momento. Lastima que esto no es cierto.
1. Una muy triste no despedida

Niaho! ^^  
  
Que tal gente, aqui al habla Yo y aya? mmmm no creo que me respondan jejejeje n_nU en fin.  
  
Este es mi segundo Fic de SCC y desde ahorita les digo que SCC no me pertenece le pertenece a Clamp, asi me evitare futuras demandas, jejejeje.  
  
Por cierto esta historia empieza desde donde Shaoran se le declara a Sakura.  
  
Disfruten la funcion ^^  
  
  
No siempre estare ahí  
  
  
1.- Una muy triste no despedida.  
  
Sakura quiero decirte que tu me gustas mucho, dijo Shaoran mientras que una joven de cabello castaño quedaba atonita ante las palabras de su joven amigo.  
  
Sakura no le respondio simplemente se fue corriendo sin decir nada y olvidando a Kerberos quien se fue detrás de ella muy preocupado. Yue esperaba a que Touya despertara mientras que Tomoyo veia a Li con tristeza en sus ojos.  
  
Es que Yo no se que siento realmente por el, se decia en su mente Sakura mientras lagrimas la invadian.  
  
Al dìa siguiente en la escuela Sakura estaba muy desanimada. Tomoyo lo noto y se entristecio al ver asi a su amiga.  
  
Cuando Li llego saludo a Tomoyo y viceversa pero cuando saludo a Sakura esta no le saludo nisiquiera volteo a verlo, cosa que hizo que Li se le partiera el alma.  
  
Las clases pasaròn Eriol regresaria a su natal Inglaterra y Sakura, Tomo y Li le fueron a visitar después de clases.  
  
Y asi paso otro dìa pero lo que no savia Sakura es que Li havia resivido una llamada de su madre pidiéndole que regresara mañana..  
  
Al dìa siguiente paso lo mismo Sakura no saludo a Shaoran, pero Shaoran le pidio que hablaran después de clases cosa que Sakura asintió.  
  
Sakura quiero decirte que desde que estoy aquí tu me has hecho cambiar, gracias a ti ya no soy el chico egoísta de antes, dijo Shaoran el cual se recargaba en el barandal de un lago.  
  
No Shaoran tu no eres egoísta, tu siempre te has preocupado mucho por todos, le respondio una disgustada Sakura.  
  
Sakura Yo solo te queria dar las Gracias, le dijo rapidamente Shaoran y se fue sin decir mas.  
  
Espera Shaoran yo solo... , pero Sakura no continuo al ver que su joven amigo desaparecia conforme a la distacia.  
  
Sakura se fue a su casa y sin cenar se fue corriendo a su habitación y se puso a llorar quedando exhausta lo que hizo que callera en un profunso sueño.  
  
Pero que sucede aquì?, se preguntaba Sakura sin saber que onda, al ver lo que estaba a su alrededor.  
  
Pero si esta es la casa de Shaoran, se dijo algo sorprendida, "ah, y ahì esta, pero que le pasa pòr que esta empacando?, Shaoran contestame", pero por mas que Sakura le hablara Shaoran no respondia.  
  
Ya esta listo joven Shaoran?, pregunto Wei a Shaoran.  
  
Si, vamonos, le dijo tristemente el joven chino.  
  
No piensa llevarse el oso?, le pregunto Wei.  
  
No, eso ya no importa, dijo Shaoran disimulando su tristeza.  
  
Como usted diga joven, obedecio Wei y se marcho con Shaoran.  
  
Espera Shaoran, no te vallas decia entre sollozos Sakura mientras trataba de hacercarse a Shaoran pero entre mas lo intentaba mas se alejaba.  
  
Sakura, Sakura despierta, le decia Kero el cual la miraba gritar entre sollosos.  
  
Sakura desperto y vio a Kero el cual le miraba con una cara muy preocupada y luego llamo algo su atención.  
  
La carta sueño esta....esta brillando, y al decir esto Sakura palidecio dejando caer mas lagrimas.  
  
Sakurita estas bien?, preguntaba muy preocupado Kero.  
  
Sakura no le respondio y rapidamente se vistio y salio corriendo.  
  
Espera Sakura aun es muy temprano, le gritaba Kero pero fue inutil Sakura ya se havia ido.  
  
Por favor dime que estas, por favor, suplicaba una preocupada Sakura mientras se dirigia a toda velocidad a casa de Shaoran.  
  
Sakura llego y toco rapidamente la puerta pero nadie abria, estuvo 5min. tocando y un vecino de ahí salio.  
  
Se le ofrece algo señorita?, pregunto cortesmente un joven.  
  
Si, no save a donde fueron las personas que viven aqui?, dijo muy preocupada Sakura.  
  
A se refiere al señor Wie y al joven Li?, pregunto el joven y Sakura asintio, "ellos se fueron hace un par de horas su vuelo sale hoy muy temprano", el joven hizo una pausa y miro su reloj, "justamente en este momento, tenian que regresar a China, fue una lastima me caian muy bien", termino de decir el joven.  
  
Shaoran se fue?, susurro Sakura incredula y dejando escapar unas lagrimas.  
  
Señorita se encuentra bien?, pregunto preocupado el joven.  
  
No, susurro Sakura entes de marcharse a toda prisa.  
  
Sakura patinaba a toda velocidad sin ningun rumbo, y sin saver como llego al parque pinguino y se sento en una banca donde se puso a sollozar.  
  
Yukito iva pasando por ahí con su desalluno o mas bien futuro desalluno en una gran bolsa y se extraño al ver a Sakura sentada en una banca a esas horas y al parecer estaba sollosando.  
  
Sakura estas bien?, pregunto muy preocupado Yukito.  
  
Sakura se limpio un poco las lagrimas y le miro.  
  
El se fue, se ah ido y no le pude decir nada, susurro con voz entrecortada Sakura.  
  
Es eso, pero como que se fue, acaso ya regreso a China?, pregunto muy intrigado y sorprendido el joven Yukito.  
  
Si, lo ultimo que dijo Sakura lo dijo en voz ahogada y se hecho a llorar en brazos de Yukito.  
  
Yukito hablo largo tiempo con Sakura y la convencio de que fuera a clases y la llevo.  
  
Ya en clases Tomoyo estaba preocupada por Sakura pero al preguntarle que le pasaba Sakuara dijo que en un momento lo entenderia y en eso llego el profesor Terada.  
  
Buenos días chico, saludo el, "el día de hoy les tengo una mala noticia, su compañero Li Shaoran ah regresado a su natal China y ya no vendra mas a esta escuela", termino de decir el profesor.  
  
Sakura volteo a ver el asiento donde se sentaba Shaoran y dejo escapar una lagrima cosa que noto Tomoyo y comprendio por que Sakura estaba asi.  
  
En ese momento Li tenia una conversación con su madre.  
  
Para que queria que regresara tan rapido madre?, pregunto algo enojado Shaoran.  
  
Me eh enterado de que te gusta alguien, dijo muy seria la madre de Li.  
  
Asi es, no te puedo mentir su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, le respondio el chico algo ruborizado.  
  
La maestra de cartas solo te hara sufrir, le dijo friamente la señora Li cosa que hizo que Li se preocupara por que lo que decia su madre no era un juego.  
  
A que se refiere con ella?, nisiquiera la conoce, dijo algo molesto.  
  
Shaoran, se que no le conosco pero tambien se que ella va a hacerte mucho daño es por eso que te eh pedido regresar, dijo la sra. Li.  
  
Eso no tiene sentido, dijo muy disgustado el joven chino.  
  
Lo tiene y mucho sera mejor que te olvides de ella por que no regresaras a Japon, dijo firmemente la sra. Li y se fue dejando a un Shaoran palido y muy triste.  
  
Yo le pedi que no se fuera, pero el no me escuchaba Tomoyo no lo hacia, dijo Sakura entre sollosos mientras le contaba a su amiga su sueño.  
  
Luego cuando desperte fui a su casa y el ya no estaba, lo perdi, se fue y no le pude decir lo que siento por el, dijo aun mas inaudible.  
  
Tomoyo le miraba mientras oia lo que Sakura le contaba y luego se dedico a consolarla.  
  
Shaoran se dirigio a su habitación estaba realmente muy deprimido, "por que dijo eso, si nisiquiera le conoce?" se pregunto Shaoran en voz muy baja mientras entraba a su habitación.  
  
Yo tampoco lose, pero cuando regrese me pregunto sobre Ti y Kinomoto y Yo le dije que eran buenos amigos, luego me pregunto que si seguia en pie nuestro compromiso y Yo le dije que no y ella lo acepto pero me dijo que Kinomoto te haria mucho daño, termino de decir Meiling la cual esperaba a Shaoran en su habitación.  
  
Eso es muy extraño, le respondio el joven chino.  
  
Si, cuando tu madre me hizo esas preguntas parecia que savia las respuestas y solo queria comprobar lo que pensaba, le dijo Meiling.  
  
No entiendo por que no me quiere decir la verdad, pensaba muy enojado y preocupado Shaoran.  
  
Pasaron los días y Shaoran ya se havía reincorporado a la escuela aya en China y Sakura segui llendo a la escuela pero sin muchos animos mientras que Tomoyo y Yukito le daban consuelo.  
  
Al mes Shaoran decidio mandar una carta a Sakura, el le mandaba cartas a Tomoyo pero no se animaba a mandarle alguna a Sakura hasta que Tomoyo y Meiling le convencieron.  
  
La carta llego un par de días despues de que Shaoran le mando la carta a Sakura y Sakura al ver la carta se sorprendio tanto que lloro de felicidad. Se fue a su cuerto y empezo a leer la carta, claro que tenia miedo de lo que pudiese decir la carta.  
  
A mi amiga Sakura Kinimoto, despues de leer esto Sakura se empezo a entristecer, y siguio leyendo sin muchos animos.  
  
Como has estado?, la verdad no me havia animado a escribirte por que pense que te incomodaria, pero Daidoji me ah dicho que has estado muy deprimida y saves que eso no lo soporto.  
  
Que paso con la Sakura que Yo conoci?, la que siempre ah regalado una sonrrisa para todos?, no estes triste por que si tu lo estas Yo tambien lo estare, vamos quiero ver una sonrrisa!  
  
Me tengo que ir, ahora con mi entrenamiento y el colegio no tengo mucho tiempo para mi, pero me eh escapado para escribirte esta carta, no hagas que lo haya hecho en vano, espero y ya no te deprimas veras que todo saldra bien.  
  
Saludame a todos.  
  
ATTE: Shaoran Li  
  
  
Al terminar de leer la carta Sakura dejo caer una lagrima y susurro.  
  
Te lo prometo Shaoran, veras que no perdiste tiempo en vano, dijo y se levanto secandose las lagrimas y embozo una sonrrisa.  
  
Despues de leer la carta bajo a cenar y antes de dormirse le escribio una carta a Shaoran la cual llego tambien dias despues.  
  
  
Para un gran amigo: Shaoran Li  
  
Gracias por tu apoyo!  
  
Prometo que no volvere a estar triste, te lo prometo Shaoran veras que ahora vovere hacer la misma chica sonrriente de antes.  
  
Pero por que pensaste que me incomodaria alguna carta tuya?, Shaoran saves que eres alguien muy especial para mi, es por eso que me a alegrado tanto esta carta que me has enviado, por que esta carta es la que me ah hecho otra ves sonrreir.  
  
Por aqui todos estan bien, todos te mandan saludos, hasta el mismisimo Kero, jejeje aun que sigue siendo el mismo gloton de simpre, se comio mi postre el muy malvado ;_; pero eso no importa, jejejeje volvamos al tema.  
  
  
Shaoran emboso una sonrrisa de felicidad al leer esa parte de la carta, "Sakura jamas va a cambiar", susurro muy alegre y siguio leyendo.  
  
  
  
Bueno tengo que irme ya es noche y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano me toca el servicio espero y nos mantendramos en contacto.  
  
Saludos a Meiling y Wei, tambien a tus hermanas y a tu Mamá espero y algun día conosca a tu familia, nos vemos!  
  
ATTE: Sakura Kinomoto  
  
  
Shaoran emboso una cara de tristeza a leer que Sakura queria conocer a sú madre, savía muy bien que su madre le havía prohibido que el tuviera algun contacto con la maestra de cartas, pero sus hermanas, Meiling y Wei estaban del lado de Shaoran y carta que llegaba de Japón se la entregaban sin que la sra. Li se diera cuenta.  
  
Y asi siguieron llegando las cartas conforme fueron pasando los meses y fueron pasando los años.  
  
Ya habían pasado varios años Shaoran tenia 18 y Sakura igual los dos havían cambiado mucho.  
  
Shaoran era un joven apuesto alto con una mirada penetrante, era tambien muy serio, tenia un muy buen físico y era el jefe del clan Li y tambien el futuro jefe del concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente y estudiaba Arqueologia tambien era el capitan de atletismo, futball, basketball y el chico mas popular de toda la universidad.  
  
Sakura era una joven alta, no tanto como su hermano pero estaba alta, era delgada con un muy buen físico, ademas era una exelente gimnasta y era la capitana de atletismo, de gimnasia y bastoneras, estudiaba arqueologia al igual que su papá, ella era la chica mas popular de toda la universidad junto con Tomoyo y ademas seguia practicando la magia, claro que no tan seguido como antes.  
  
Tomoyo era una joven esvelta, y muy delicada, ademas era la voz principal del cora y como siempre no era muy buena en los deportes, sin embargo asistia a todos los torneo a los que participaba Sakura y la tomaba con su camara, ella estudiaba cinematografía, pero tambien diseñaba trajes, ella ya era muy conocida y confeccionaba trajes para personas muy importantes, ya le havían propuesto trabajo en muchas partes pero ella tenia que irse de Japon y como no queria dejar a sus amigos rechazaba los trabajos, ella seguia en contacto con Li y con Eriol el cual havía llegado hace un par de días de visita a Japon, Tomoyo era la chica mas popular de la universidad aparte de Sakura, las dos eran las chicas perfectas segun los chicos de la universidad.  
  
Eriol era un chico alto de muy buen físico, era capitan del equipo de natación y teatro, ademas seguia siendo muy apuesto y muy poderoso, conforme pasaban los años su magia se incrementaba en considerables cantidades, el era el chico mas popular de su universidad, el estudiaba administración pero decidio ir de vacaciones a Japon a visitar a sus amigos, en especial a Tomoyo y a Sakura.  
  
Hola Eriol que te trae por aqui?, pregunto muy alegre Sakura a un chico que llegaba.  
  
Eh venido a invitarte una tasa de cafe a ti y a Daidoji, dijo alegremnte este.  
  
Me parece perfecto, vayamos por Tomoyo, dijo esta y se fueron por ella.  
  
Y dime Eriol, cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte aqui?, pregunto Sakura muy intrigada.  
  
Pensaba quedarme solo las vacaciones, pero ahora eh decidido inscribirme en esta escuela, dijo el chico sin mostrar ninguna expresion.  
  
Enserio?, que alegria me da eso Eriol, dijo Sakura saltando de felicidad y se salto a los brazos de Eriol el cual estaba algo sonrrojado, los demas chicos que pasaban por ahí miraban con recelo la escena.  
  
Que bueno que te alegre Sakura, dijo alegremente este.  
  
Ahhhh se ven tan lindos, se oyo una voz de emoción desde un par de metros de ellos.  
  
Tomoyo?!?, susurro Sakura y le resvalo una gota por la nuca, al ver que su amiga les estaba filmando.  
  
Hola Daidoji, dijo alegremente Eriol.  
  
Ah Jiragizagua si quieres dime Tomoyo, le respondio ella.  
  
Esta bien Tomoyo, y tu me puedes decir Eriol, le dijo este muy alegre.  
  
Bien Eriol, A donde van?, pregunto la chica algo intrigada.  
  
Ivamnos por ti para tomar un cafe, respondio el joven de lentes con una sonrrisa encantadora.  
  
Si, quieres venir Tomoyo?, pregunto alegremente Sakura.  
  
Esta bien, dijo esta y se fueron al cafe.  
  
  
Hijo, necesito hablar contigo, dijo la sra. Li a su hijo el cual estaba entrenando duramente.  
  
Dime madre, que se le ofrece?, pregunto el joven al entrar a la habitación de su madre donde esta le esperaba.  
  
Revise el futuro y me ah dicho que tus amigos en Japón correran grave peligro en un par de semanas, dijo friamente la sra. Li  
  
Pero a que tipo de peligro te refieres?, pregunto un palido Shaoran.  
  
Hay alguien que quiere hacerles daño a la maestra de cartas y a la rencarnacion de Clow, volvio a decir la madre de Li.  
  
A Iragizagua y a Sakura, pero como si....?, pero su madre no le dejo continuar.  
  
La rencarnacion de Clow se encuentra en Japon y esta con la maestra de Cartas, no deves preocuparte por ella, ademas no es tu asunto, solo te avise por si sentias esas precencias, para que no te preocupara y no hicieran nada sin pensar, agrego la sra. Li.  
  
A que te refieres con eso?, dijo muy exaltado y preocupado Shaoran.  
  
Tu saves bien a que, no quiero que vayas a Japón, pase lo que pase, has entendido, le dijo fria y severanmente su madre.  
  
Madre, creo que ya estoy grnade y Yo tomare mis propias desiciones, agrego el otro muy serio.  
  
Si, pero Yo aun sigo siendo tu madre ademas ir solo te traera problemas e infelicidad, le dijo la sra. Li muy enojada cosa que todos en la casa sintieron y les dio miedo exepto al joven que estaba frente a ella.  
  
Lo que tenga que suceder es por que tiene que suceder tarde o temprano y no se puede evitar todo el tiempo, dijo muy saviamente el joven, "ademas nada impedira que vaya a proteger a mis amigos" agrego muy enojado.  
  
Esta bien hijo pero Yo ya hice lo que podia, dijo la madre de este mas calmada.  
  
Gracias por comprender madre, dijo el chico y se dispuso a irse.  
  
Pero, quiero que te lleves a tu prima con tigo, agrego la sra. Li y Shaoran asintio y luego se dispuso a salir.  
  
Shaoran le aviso a su prima y esta muy alegre acepto, se irian cuando terminaran las clases, que para eso faltaba un mes.  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
  
  
Comentarios: Kon-nichiwa ^^ que os ah parecido?, espero que bien, la verdad este es el resultado de 1 semana sin mi adorada compu ;_; bwaaaaaa me hizo mucha falta, pero ahora a regresado a mi, bwajajjajjaja y no se ira, bwajajajjaja, dominaremos el mundo y nos tendran respeto! bwajajajjajaj BWAJAJJAJAJAJ cof, cof, jejej perdonen creo que tanta emocion le ah hecho daño a mis neuronas u_uU  
  
Pero eso no quita que este feliz, felizzzzzzzzzzz n_n siiiiii felizzzzzzzzzzz como una lombrissssss, mmmm pero no me gustan las lombrices, mejor felizzzzzzzzz como .... mmmmm -_-? mmmm feliz como cualquiera que le regresan su compu, si! asi de felizzzzz *_*  
  
En fin, en mi otro fic, me haveis dicho alguno que no entienden cuando uno esta conversando, lo que sucede es que desde que escribo fics me eh dignado a ponerlos asi. Veran lo primero es lo que dicen y si algo esta entre comillas tambien y pasando la como se dice quien lo dijo, ¬¬ dudo que me entendieran, en fin espero y les guste.  
  
Gracias por leer el Fic ^^ alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia, etc., ecriban un meil a r1911s@hotmail.com o fascilitence la vida y dejen un review ~_~ 


	2. El gran regreso y un doloroso reencuentr...

Hellow people! ^^  
  
Mi aqui al habla! y aya?  
  
Bien pues aqui la siguiente parte, sip lo se, tarde demasiado pero da igual nadie deja reviews, creo que estoy sentida, mmmm en esta sección casi nadie deja reviews, les da flojera o de plano esta muy mal el fic? sean francos!  
  
Bueno pues ni hablar seguire escribiendolo, puesto que me gusta escribir ^^  
  
Disfruten la finción! n_n  
  
Asi y Sakura no me pertenece le pertenece a la Clamp, jeje creo que asi se escribe! n_nU nop estoy segura.  
  
  
No siempre estare ahí  
  
  
2.- El gran regreso y un doloroso reencuentro  
  
Los días pasaban rapidamente.  
  
Shaoran, ya es hora de irnos!, le gritaba una chica emocionada a su primo el cual venia bajando las escaleras.  
  
Si, ya voy Mei, pero no tienes por que ser tan impaciente, refunfuño el joven.  
  
Li Meiling y Li Shaoran partieron al aeropuerto ese mismo día, y llegarian a Japon muy temprano el día de mañana.  
  
Por otro lado, Sakura estaba feliz, por que ese día Eriol y ella saldrian a pasear junto con Touya y Yukito mientras que Tomoyo dijo que no podria ir por que tenia algo pendiente. Pero Sakura no le importo mucho y ella se encontraba escogiendo la ropa que se pondria el día de mañana.  
  
Mientras Tomoyo estaba en su casa y contaba las horas que faltaban para que Shaoran y Meiling llegaran a Japón. Por una extraña razón Shaoran no quiso que nadie excepto Tomoyo supieran de su regreso.  
  
Hoy se lo dire, pensaba seriamente un joven de cabellos azulados al igual que sus ojos y traia puestas unas gafas que le hacian ver muy bien.  
  
En que tanto piensas?, pregunto una vosesita sacandolo de su ensimismamiento.  
  
Ya dejalo spi, no ves que esta pensando en la chica que le gusta, agrego otra vocesita perteneciente a una joven muy hermosa, con el cabello largo y de color negro y traia una trenza al igual que cuando estaba en la preparatoria.  
  
Este comentario no le hizo gracia a ninguno de los interlocutores, Spinel Sun se le hizo una notoria marca de una vena que le salia a causa de tan enojado que estaba, mientras que Eriol se sonrrojaba notoriamente, algo extraño en la reencarnación de Clow.  
  
Que no me digas spi, dime Spinel!, grito un muy enojado guardian.  
  
Esta bien supi, agrego muy divertida Nakuru, cosa que hizo que Spinel se enojara mas.  
  
Ya vasta, o sino mañana no llebare a ninguno al paseo, agrego Eriol parando la futura pelea.  
  
Noooo Eriol, Yo quiero ver a mi querido Touya, dijo en ruego Nakuru.  
  
Y ya les avisaste que nosotros también iremos?, pregunto Spi.  
  
Si, le dije a Yukito y el me dijo que les avisaria a los demas, pero creo que huviera sido mas divertido si no les avisaramos, dijo picaronamente Eriol y volteo a ver a Nakuru.  
  
Ahhh muero por ver a mi querido Touya, se morira de felicidad cuando vea que regrese por el y del sacrificio que hice dejando Paris y a todos mis admiradores, decia somnñolienta Nakuru mientras en sus ojos aparecian estrellitas.  
  
El día de mañana llego rapidamente.  
  
Era muy temprano y una hermosa joven se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando a que los pasajeros del avión que acababa de aterrisar bajasen.  
  
Shaoran!, grito una joven mientras levantaba la mano para que sus amigos la viesen.  
  
Tomoyo!, grito la joven acompañante de Shaoran y avento la maleta sin darse cuenta a donde y corrio hacia ella muy alegremente.  
  
Mei, como has estado?, pregunto la joven con la sonrrisa habitual.  
  
Genial, y tu Daidouji?, pregunto Mei.  
  
Ahhh ya saves que me puedes decir Tomoyo, le corrigio la otra.  
  
Si, lose pero me gusta tu apellido ^^, repuso la otra.  
  
Y Shaoran?, pregunto Tomoyo.  
  
Ee cierto donde esta Shaoran?, dijo enojadamente Meilin volteando hacia donde ellos havían salido.  
  
Pero que sera todo esa gente?, se preguntarón las dos y fuerón a inspeccionar.  
  
Lo que vierón fue a un chico semi-inconciente que esta tirado en el suelo pronunciando incoherencias que nadie entendia y una maleta que estaba arriba de el, como si alguien se la huviese aventado.  
  
Shaoran!, grito enojada Mei, "no es hora para descanser", le regaño y le quito la maleta de ensima y le ayudo a pararse.  
  
Shaoran?, pregunto una sorprendida Tomoyo al ver como se havía puesto Li, se veia mas guspo en carne y hueso que en las fotos.  
  
Si madre, me ire a entrenar, dijo aun un semi-inconciente Li.  
  
Primo reacciona, le agito Mei.  
  
Que, que?, reacciono por fin el aludido.  
  
Al reaccionar Li no savía ni que onda, pero lo primero que diviso fue a una joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules, muy hermosa que le sonrreia.  
  
Tomoyo?, pregunto muy sorprendido el chico.  
  
Verdad que Daidouji, a cambiado mucho?, pregunto picarescamente Mei mientras que las mejillas de el se tornaban rosadas.  
  
Hay unos que nunca cambian, se burlaron las dos, al ver que Li seguia siendo muy timido.  
  
Bien, afuera nos espera el carro que nos levara a mi casa, dijo Tomoyo triunfante mientras que Li se daba porvencido.  
  
Lo que sucede es que cuando Li le aviso a Tomoyo que irian a Japón ella pregunto que donde se quedarian y el dijo que en un apartamento pero Tomoyo le regaño e insistio tanto que se quedaran en su casa, ya que era muy grande y eran grandes amigos y despues de tanto insistir Li se dio porvencido mientras que Mei estaba muy contenta por la idea.  
  
Ellos llegarón a la manción Daidouji y ahí les dispusieron unas habitaciones y luego se fueron a desayunar.  
  
Estaban contandose lo que havía sucedido ultimamente y el por que regresaban cuando alguien interrumpio.  
  
Hija, ya llegarón?, pregunto una sra. no muy joven pero si muy bella que llegaba agitada de tanto correr.  
  
Si mamá ellos son Li Shaoran y su prima Li Meiling, dijo sonrriente Tomoyo mientras señalaba a cada uno de acuerdo a como los presentaba.  
  
Es un gran gusto conocer a los mejores amigos de mi hija, ella me a hablado mucho de ustedes, dijo sonrriente la madre de Tomoyo mientras pedia un cafe y tomaba asiento en la mesa.  
  
El gusto es nuestro, dijo cortesmente Shaoran mientras se paraba y hacia una caballerosa reverencia a la madre de Tomoyo.  
  
Vaya y eres muy caballeroso, se ve que tus padres te ah educado muy bien, también saludo respetuosamente la madre de Tomoyo con una grata sonrrisa.  
  
Y diganme cuanto se piensan quedar en Japon?, pregunto Tomoyo.  
  
Aun no lo savemos, dijo Mei.  
  
Espero y sea mucho tiempo asi podremos conocernos mejor, agrego ilucionada la madre de Tomoyo.  
  
Nosotros también esperamos eso sra., y también le agradesemos por dejarnos hospedar en su casa, dijo esta vez Mei respetuosamente.  
  
No hay problema, ademas ustedes son adorables, repuso la madre de tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos mientras que a Mei y a Shaoran les salian una pequeñas gotas de sudor en la cabeza.  
  
Pero dime Shaoran, si te puedo secir Shaoran verdad?, pregunto cuestionandose la madre de Tomoyo.  
  
Claro señora, respondio el.  
  
Tines novia?, pregunto conmucha curiosidad la madre de Tomoyo, cosa que hizo que Shaoran se pusiera como ceresita  
  
No, ah eso a venido a Japón por su gran amor, respondio muy feliz Mei.  
  
Mei, repuso Li todo rojito.  
  
Eso me alegra eso significa que mi hija aun tiene oportunidad, dijo sonrriente la madre de Tomoyo mientras que en su cabeza se formaban ideas.  
  
Mientras que esta vez no solo Li estaba como cereza a mas no poder sino que también Tomoyo gracias al comentario de su madre.  
  
En otro lado, Touya, Yuki y Sakura esperaban en el parque pingûino a Eriol y compañia, pero Yuki solo le aviso a Sakura y decidio que seria mejor darle una sorpresa a Touya.  
  
Ahh mi querido Touya cuanto tiempo sin verte, grito una chica mientras se lanzo al brazo del ya susodicho nombrado.  
  
Ahh, tu otra vez?!, dijo lamentandose el aludido.  
  
Hola Sakura, Yukito, Touya, saludo cortesmente Eriol.  
  
Hola Eriol, ya esta listo?, pregunto alegre Sakura y Eriol asintio y empezaróna caminar seguidos de Yukito que iva muy contento hablando con Spi y Kero los cuales ivan en sus hombros, mientras que Touya discutia con Nakuru tratando de bajarla de su cuello.  
  
El día pasaba muy rapidamente, mientras que la sra. Naomi y Mei ponian en aprietos a Tomoyo y Shaoran, Sakura se divertia mucho de día de campo con Eriol el cual al llevo a un lago hermoso y paseaban en una balsa mientras que Eriol remaba. Por otro lado Yukito comia y estaba muy divetido gracias al entretenimiento de sus acompañantes, por un lado Kero que hacia que Spi comiera cosas dulces y Touya que ya no savía como despegarse a Nakuru.  
  
Sakura, Yo eh querido decirte algo desde hace tiempo, empezo a decir Eriol  
  
Si?, dime Eriol que es, dijo inocentemente Sakura mientras embozaba una sonrrisa.  
  
Sakura, Yo te eh mentido el por que regrese, siguio Eriol.  
  
Asi?, entonces por que no me dices la verdad, le indico desconcertada Sakura.  
  
Pues veras, como decirtelo, Yo.... pues es que, mmm Yo regrese por ti Sakura por que te quiero, dijo sin mas tituveos Eriol.  
  
Sakura no supo ni que decir en ese momento y le pidio tiempo a Eriol, y asi calladamente continuarón el día.  
  
Ya de noche Tomoyo se disculpaba con Shaoran por los comentarios de su madre, pero Li le decia que no havía problema aparte de que su prima participo en dichos comentarios.  
  
Y dime Shaoran, ya te inscribiste a la universidad?, pregunto Tomoyo.  
  
Si, Mei y Yo nos inscribimos antes de venirnos hacia Japón, respondio Li.  
  
Y como tu estas en Arqueologia iras a la misma facultad que Sakura!, dijo emocionadisisma Tomoyo mientras que al haver pronunciado Tomoyo ese nombre hizo que Li se pusiera como ceresita.  
  
Ahhh tomare el momento en que ustedes dos se reencuentren, sera maravilloso grabar ese momento, decia con estrellas en sus ojos Tomoyo mientras que a Li le salia una gota de sudor en la cabeza.  
  
Pero Tomoyo podrias llegar tarde a la universidad, dijo Shaoran tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión a Tomoyo.  
  
Esta al lado de la tuya, no hay problema ^^, contesto sonrriente Tomoyo mientras que Li se daba porvencido.  
  
Y la facultad de Mei donde esta?, pregunto Li tratando de cambiar el tema.  
  
Esta tambien al lado de las de nosotros, ella estudia Administración asi que le tocara con Eriol, dijo finalmente Tomoyomientras que un rubor aparecia en sus mejillas al nombrar el ultimo nombre.  
  
Y ya ledijiste lo que sientes?, pregunto Li.  
  
No aun no, no se si me haga caso, y no podria soportar un rechazo, dijo tristemente Tomoyo y agacho la cabeza.  
  
Nadie podria rechazar a una chica tan bonita como tu Tomoyo, le respondio Shaoran mientras se le hacercaba y le tomaba de la barbilla haciendo que le mirar a los ojos y le regalo una sonrrisa.  
  
Graicas Shaoran, dijo en un susurro ella.  
  
Te digo que se ven divinos, exclamo una bosesita desde la puerta de la habitación y tomaba fotos de todos los angulos, mientras que la otra personita tomaba video.  
  
Li y Tomoyo al mirar a Mei y a la sra. Sonomi tomando fotos y video se separarón rapidamente todos rojos.  
  
Eh notado que mi mamá y tu prima se lleban de maravilla y apenas se conocen, dijo Tomoyo muy nerviosa.  
  
Eso creo, respondio Shaoran con una sonrrisa de nervios, mientras que a los dos les salian unas grandes gotas de sudor en la cabeza.  
  
Esa noche fue muy larga para todo mundo sobre todo para Tomoyo y Shaoran, los cuales solo podian observar como Mei y la sra. Sonomi gritaban de la emoción al ver repetidas veces el video que havían tomado, mientras esperaban a que las fotos se revelaran.  
  
Sakura soñaba muy intranquilamente, en su sueño aparecia un joven de cabellos castaños, con una mujer muy hermosa de un lado y del otro una pantera, pero no podia ver el rostro del sujeto, solo esos ojos cafes obscuros que miraban intensamente con odio hacia otra persona, esa persona también era de cabellos castaños y al igual que el sujeto a su lado se encontraban un hombre y una pantera, pero de esa persona solo veia en sus ojos verdes esmeralda una gran tristeza.  
  
Pero quienes son, y por que se miran asi?, sepreguntaba entre sueños Sakura.  
  
El joven empezo a mover los labios, pero Salura no podia oir lo que dicia, el miro hacia atras y vio el cuerpo de una joven, mas no podia ver su rostro tampoco pero esra de cabello obscuro y largo, del joven salio una lagrima y volvio a ver a la persona de abajo con mas furia.  
  
La otra tambien decia algo pero Sakura no podía oirlo, y de repente aparecio otro sujeto, este era de cabello azulado y tambien havían una persona acompañandolo y otra pantera pero el cargaba a una joven de cabellos obscuros que estaba inconciente y el la miraba con tristeza, luego el decia algo a los otros dos, pero el otro le respondia enojado y luego se vio una gran luz....  
  
Sakura, Sakurita!, grito Kero.  
  
Que, que pasa?, pregunto Sakura aun algo adormilada mientras que Kero le resprendia.  
  
Si sigues asi jamas llegaras a clases, le reprendia este.  
  
Sakura miro hacia afuera y todavía lo vio obscuro y luego miro el reloj, "que raro ya es tarde pero sigue obscuro" dijo en susurro.  
  
Mmmm, Sakura cambiaste la hora de acuerdo al horario?, pregunto enojado Kero.  
  
Noooooo, se lamento la chica mientras caian lagrimas de sus ojos.  
  
Despues de un buen regaño por parte de Kero Sakura ya no pudo dormir, asi que decidio cambiarse y desayunar y luego se marcho a la escuela, pero iva muy pensativa no savía que significaba el sueño y no se percato de que un joven la esperaba en la entrada de la universidad.  
  
Sakura podemos hablar?, pregunto Eriol a Sakura y Sakura toda sonrrijada asintio.  
  
Mei, Tomoyo y Shaoran caminaban por el parque rumbo a la universidad, Tomoyo decidio que era mas divertido caminar a que siempre le llabaran a la universidad sus gusrdaespaldas y su madre asintio feliz ya que el joven Shaoran y la sra. Meiling la acompañaban.  
  
Y que piensas hacer cuando veas a Sakura?, pregunto Tomoyo.  
  
Aun no lose, respondio nerviosamente Shaoran.  
  
Me cae bien Kinomoto pero tu madre Tomoyo me ah abierto los ojos y me ha hecho ver la hermosa pareja quejacen ustedes dos,dijo muy divertida Mei al ver que sus dos acompañantes se ponian como ceresas.  
  
Miren ahí esta Sakura y esta con Eriol, dijo rapidamente Tomoyo al ver a sus amigos, mientras que a Li le salto el corazón de nerviosismo y Mei los buscaba con la vista pues la despistada no los veía.  
  
Pero parece que estan hablando de algo, estan muy cerca el uno del otr, dijo Mei al encontrarlos.  
  
Sakura, quería saver que es lo que me vas a responder!, sijo suavemente Eriol.  
  
Eriol Yo...., pero Sakura no siguio por que Eriol le impidio el habla cuando puso su dedo indice suavemente socre los labios de Sakura.  
  
Espero y esto te haga saver la respuesta, susurro el mientras que se acercaba a ella lentamente y le dio un abeso tierno el cual Sakura no se nego.  
  
Shaoran y Tomoyo contemplarón la escena con dolor mientras que Meiling se ponia histerica.  
  
Como es posible, que Kinomoto haga esto?, se pregunto en su mente, "a mi me dijo que si queira a Shaoran, ahhh pero esto no se queda asi y mira que quitarle el novio a Daidoujo", dijo mas enfadada para si misma.  
  
Erio y Sakura se dieron cuenta de que Tomoyo estaba muy cerca de ellos gracias al escandalo que hacía una joven mientras Tomoyo y otro joven la tranquilizaban.  
  
Despues de todo ella no es nada mio, dijo con voz entrecortada Shaoran a Mei.  
  
Si eso es cierto, tambien dijo Tomoyo y bajo la vista.  
  
Meiling solo los miro con tristeza y decidio hacerlos pensar en otra cosa.  
  
Bueno pues asi esta mejor ustedes hacen una pareja divina, repuso muy alegre Mei y con grandes carcajadas pero no hizo que sus acompañantes cambiaran su cara.  
  
No savía que tenias novio Tomoyo!, dijo muy alegre Eriol.  
  
Ni Yo savía que tu y Sakura eran novios, agrego ella disimulando su tristeza y con una falsa sonrrisa.  
  
Y quienes son ellos?, pregunto alegre Sakura.  
  
Que ya no te acuerdas de nosotros Kinomoto!, dijo Mei sin disimular su enojo.  
  
Que?, pero si te pareces mucho a.... Li Meiling, repuso con asombro Sakura.  
  
Exacto, si quien mas creer que soy, le contesto enfadada.  
  
Eso significa que tu eres......, dijo nerviosamente Sakura.  
  
Si es Shaoran y si nos disculpas llegaremos tarde a clases, no es asi Tomoyo?, dijo muy enojada Mei y agarro a Shaoran y a Tomoyo del brazo a cada uno y se los llevo arrastrando practicamente, dejando a unos atonitos Sakura y Eriol.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Comentarios: Sip, sip sip, soy genial, dos caps de diferentes fics en una noche, bwajajaja y luego la dominación mundial, ¬¬ ejem no escucharon lo ultimo, ok?  
  
Que os parecio?, ya lep puse mas drama, espero y ahora si me dejen reviews! Douzo! buaaaaaa es el unico fic que no tiene ningun review, no hagan que sea el primero, comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, por favor.  
  
Pues sin mas preambulos me voy, ya es mañana y me tengo que dormir ±_± este insmnio es malo! muy malo! pero logre lo que me propuse, hice este cap. en un solo día, o mas bien en una sola noche, bwajajajajaja   
  
Cualquier cosa manden un meil a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilitence la vida y dejen un review! ^^  
  
Gracias por leer el fic!  
  
Oyasuminasai 


End file.
